Flesh
by DaddyNoctis
Summary: Not really much plot here, just some Shizaya smut


Shizuo just got back from work and he's very exhausted, he sits down on the couch and lets out a sigh, "ugh.."

He stripped off his shirt, and then he felt arms wrap around him from behind, "shizu-chan.. You seem so worn out, your shoulders must be tense from throwing so many things."

He felt his lovers' hands massage his shoulders, he laid his head back and glanced up at his loved, who leaned down and pressed his lips against his, Shizuo reached his arms to behind his loved and grabbed his ass, causing the raven to gasp out, his mouth opening slightly so the blond pushed his tongue into the wet cavern and brushed it against the other's.

Izaya squeezed his hands, but he tried to continue massaging the bigger male's shoulders, as well as letting out a small whimper.

They pulled apart and Izaya gave him one last kiss before coming onto the couch and sitting on the other's lap, facing him, and that's when Shizuo that Izaya was wearing nothing but a shirt, one of HIS shirts, which he looked adorable in.

Shizuo clenched his fists, trying hard not to rip the shirt off of Izaya and fuck him then and there.

He laid his hands on the raven's thighs, rubbing his thumb gently along the soft and fragile feeling skin, he felt the other clutch onto his shirt and he was making this.. This expression, that was turning him on, making him want to fuck him even more.

"Shizu-chan.."

"You damn brat.."

"W-what's wrong?"

He felt smaller hands come onto his chest, he trailed his hands upwards, reaching to his ass and squeezing gently, causing Izaya's face to redden, and he looked away, which gave the other a chance to lean forward and kiss his neck, "damnit Izaya.. Are you trying to seduce me?!"

Izaya gave him this innocent look and tilted his head, "what are you talking about, Shizu-chan?"

"So you're doing it unintentionally, huh?"

"Shizu-chan?"

He laid Izaya down on his back and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, opened it up and leaned down, and was about to suck on his nipples until Izaya stopped him, "that's not fair Shizu-chan.. You gotta have your clothes off too!"

"You know, it's not my fault you decided to wear my shirt, and only my shirt."

"I-I didn't think you'd be home so early.."

"Why'd you wear it? Did you not have any of your clothes to wear?"

"It.. Smelt like you."

Shizuo made an 'oh' with his mouth, and Izaya turned his head away with a blush on his face.

"You're so beautiful.."

Izaya brought his hands up to hide his face, but Shizuo gently removed his hands and kissed him for a few moments then pulled away, smirking, loving how his lover's eyes were half-opened, face was red, and he was biting his lip.

"S-Shizu-chan, I.. Earlier I wanted to turn you on, but I felt like I was failing until you asked if I was- Ah!"

Shizuo put one nipple in his mouth and began sucking, as well as rubbing his thumb over the slit of the raven's prick and squeezed lightly.

"W-wait, Ah!"

Izaya let out a cry, not expecting Shizuo to grip onto his dick.

"Sh-Shizu.. Ngh!"

Izaya but onto his index finger and whimpered, then Shizuo stopped doing what he was doing, and the smaller looked at him in confusion.

"You say you were trying to turn me on.. But felt it didn't work, huh? You're dead wrong, do you know how hard I've kept myself back to keep from throwing you onto our bed and fuck you?"

Izaya made a pout face and slightly opened his legs, "S-Shizu-Chan.. P-Please.."

A smirk formed on Shizuo's lips before picking his lover up and carrying him to their bedroom.

Immediately sliding off the shirt of Izaya, Shizuo began taking off his own jeans and boxers, eager to fuck the raven.

"When we're done here, you're gonna be so damn sore.."

The blond male flipped the other onto his stomach and lifted up his ass, "S-Shizu-Cha-Ah!"

Izaya let out a surprised gasp when he felt something wet probe at his entrance, which he knew was the man's tongue, but he couldn't think because of what the other was doing to him.

He painted and whimpered as Shizuo moved his tongue around inside of him, he gripped the sheets as he felt hands widen his cheeks and as his lover's tongue go in deeper.

"S-Shizuo.."

Shizuo pulled away and licked his lips, "you actually said it.."

Izaya glanced back at him with pleading eyes, those eyes then clenched shut and a cry escape his lips as Shizuo thrusted hard into him, "so rough alr- Ah!"

"That's what you get for seducing me!"

Izaya gripped the sheets hard and kept crying out as Shizuo thrusted into him, harder, and faster.

"Shizu-Chan! You-You're so r-rough-Ah!"

The raven reached for a pillow, pressed it against his face so his screams of pleasure would be muffled, Shizuo then grabbed it and threw it to the other side, "I need to hear your screams.."

Izaya screamed when Shizuo hit his prostate, "Shizuo!" Drool began to drop down from his open mouth and every time the blond thrusted into him, he cried out the other's name, he kept letting out cries and screams until he came onto the bed sheets, and felt Shizuo loosen his grip on his hips as he felt warm semen fill him up.

A minute or so later, he felt his lover roughly push him against the wall and enter him again, a little rougher than before.

"Shizu-A-Aren't you exha-Ah!"

Izaya began to dig his nails into the brute's back, and his screams became more frequent, more louder, suddenly, Shizuo's phone rang, then blond let out an annoyed sigh, then stopped thrusting, which caused the raven to whimper, Shizuo walked to his phone and picked it up, pushing Izaya against the wall again and began thrusting once more.

"Hello?"

Izaya put a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming out.

"I'm tired as fuck, so make it quick."

Izaya bit onto his hand, wanting Shizuo to hurry up and end the call, because he felt like he couldn't hold back the sounds much longer.

Seeing his lover's red face, Shizuo put down the phone, removed his hand from his mouth and whispered to him to scream his name. Izaya glanced at him in confusion and Shizuo mouthed the words' JUST DO IT' and thrusted into him hard, making the other cry out.

Shizuo picked up his phone again, "I'm a little busy right now," then hung up.

"Shi-Shizuo, w-who was th-Ah!"

Izaya threw his head back and screamed, "S-Shizu-Ha.. I-I don't think I can-" He arched his back and let out a scream as he came onto their chests.

Feeling Izaya clench around him, he came inside a little afterwards, he slid to his knees, sliding Izaya down the wall, Izaya's legs were tight around Shizuo's waist and he was clutching to him.

"I-I Love you."

"I love you.."

The blond pressed his lips against the other's and they stayed in this embrace for a while.

THE END


End file.
